


Big Crowds

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Crowds

**Author's Note:**

> hey! look its a troffy fic!

“Look, Trott, there’s about five-hundred people in this room alone, I don’t want to lose you! Because then who’s going to buy my lunch?!” Smith looked down at his friend. It was a convention, somewhere in Germany. Smith did not pay attention when Turps told them where they were going, did not find out exactly where they were heading when they got on the plane, did not look at any signs when they landed and got a taxi to the hotel. His excuse: Trott. I mean, how can he stop looking at him when he just looks so damn good all the time.   
Trott huffed, sweeping his fringe out of his face with his hand, the very same hands Smith imagined holding, the same fingers he dreamed his own would one day be intertwined with (which was probably very soon, Ross was walking up behind Trott, who was used to being a wingman). Damn it, Smith wasn’t used to feeling this way.   
“Smith, I am not holding your hand just to walk across this convention hall! I’m not going to get lost, I’m not that small!” Trott looked up incredulously at his taller friend, and heard the familiar chortle of Ross behind him.   
“Trott, mate, just take his hand. At this rate, neither of you are going to get any food at all.” Ross stared at Smith, knowing full well the extent of the man’s feelings. Ross winked at Smith who broke out into a grin as Trott gave in and took his hand. Smith’s heart skipped (cliché, but it did) and he led Trott through the hordes of cosplayers, gamers and nerds. They reached the tiny pizza place on the other side of the hall, and Smith was thankful it was still busy so he didn’t have to let go of his hand. Trott also didn’t seem to want to let go.   
This sent so many thoughts through Smith’s head. Does he like me too? What if he feels the same? Trott let go of his hand briefly to pay for and retrieve their pizzas, mumbling something about the price, and Smith immediately took his hand again. Trott just looked down at their interlocked fingers and blushed slightly, a pink dusting appearing on his cheeks before being pulled off to the side by Smith, who didn’t really know what he was doing.   
“Uh, so, you wanna go outside and eat these then? I’m pretty sure Ross won’t miss us, and it’s like a furnace in here.” Smith mentally thanked himself for not stuttering. Trott probably would’ve freaked out if he had. But Trott had already noticed something was up, his friend seemed nervous, and normally Smith was very, very, confident. I mean, this guy could rope in any girl he wanted! He nodded silently, a little confused as to what was going on, but really, he could hold Smith’s hand like this forever.   
They sat on the steps, the entrance basically deserted as everyone was inside making the most of the experience. Their legs were touching, and the pizza was great and nothing else seemed to matter because they had each other.  
“Trott?” Smith inquired as the brunet looked a little bit further up at him. “Y'know, you’re pretty great.”  
“I was aware,” he responded nonchalantly even though the butterflies were threatening to rip right through his stomach. He smiled slightly as Smith licked his lips. He knew he was nervous, it was normally Ross who licked his lips like that.   
“Yeah, but even greater. Even greater than this pizza and it’s flippin’ great.” Smith took Trott’s hand again, for the third time today. “Yeah. Uh, I’m not used to doing this.”  
He glanced nervously at Trott who was transfixed on their hands. They fit perfectly.   
“What aren’t you used to doing?”   
“This.” Smith took Trott’s face in his hands, the kind of rough skin of his thumb skimming over his cheek. Trott realised there was not a lot of space between them now, and his eyes flicked onto Smith’s lips.   
And suddenly, Smith’s almost chapped lips (really? He had been licking them constantly for about half an hour) were on Trott’s, relishing the feeling and melting away into it. They both pulled away, slightly flustered but happier than they had been for a while.   
“Oh, mate, I’ve been thinking about this moment for such a long time,” Smith chuckled, pulling Trott into his shoulder for a kind of hug, and sighed. “Wow, I’m so glad.”  
“So Alex,” Trott wrapped his arm around him. “Troffy is canon.”


End file.
